Spellbound
by Ishkahr Melinoe
Summary: A werewolf hunter, Aeries goes on a hunt to kill a notorious werewolf, Saix just outside of a Scottish village. Their meeting causes Aeries to change her ways, and her heart...
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Sex, Love, Hetero pairing w/ my OC, language, and angst.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else affiliated with Square Enix or Disney. I just own the plot and my original character(OC), Aeries. No stealing her please!

I.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Aeries carefully walked through the dark, cold, damp forest of Scotland in pursuit of her target, a werewolf. The moon shone beautifully in the navy sky, causing her skin to look alabaster in its beams. It was a full moon, and she knew her target had no choice but to turn into his wolf form. These weren't the giant, beastly, grisly werewolves that were made in Hollywood. These werewolves looked much like a normal wolf, except larger and stronger. Aeries was a hunter, just like her father was. She took a couple more stealthy steps, and leaned against a tree as she fiddled with her scope on her sniper rifle. She preferred close combat since she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline she got from it, but rumor had it that this particular werewolf was extremely dangerous and to use caution. So, she picked up a sniper rifle on her way to the woods.

_Where is it?_ she asked herself as she adjusted her scope. The it was referring to the werewolf, and she was growing impatient. She wanted to kill it and get it over with so that she could fly back to the United State, get her money, and go visit her father. She shivered a little as she finally finished adjusting her scope, and cocked her gun to get it ready. She buttoned her black military style trench coat up a little, and took her gloves off. She couldn't fire a gun very well with gloves on, but then again, it was really cold out. Her toes were going numb in her black boots. She flicked her long, layered red hair off her shoulders, and hoisted her rifle to her shoulder. She waited, and slowed her breathing to better listen to her surroundings. The nocturnal animals were way too quiet, and she knew that it had to be the werewolf was near. Her ginger eyes scanned the horizon in hopes finding her target, killing it, and going about her merry way. She didn't really enjoy the act of killing, but she did like the rush it gave her and how much her boss paid her. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind her, and as she spun around to see what it was, she was knocked to the ground, her rifle knocked from her arms and a huge blue-grey wolf pinning her down. Her heart raced, and she frantically squirmed to get out from beneath him, but he was too strong. She couldn't get to her pistol in her pocket. The werewolf growled at her, and stared down at her with his eerie yellow eyes. _This is the end_, she thought, and stared up at her soon-to-be-killer in horror, waiting for the inevitable.

The werewolf sniffed at her, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't kill her. He growled in frustration, and got off of her. He then ran as fast as he could away from her, and once he was far enough away, he hid in the brush. _She can't be, can she?_ he asked himself. He did memorize her scent.

Once the werewolf was gone, Aeries sat up and scratched her head in confusion. She stood up, brushed the leaves off her body and picked them from her hair, retrieved her gun, and headed back to the village she was staying in.

"Why didn't he kill me?" she asked herself as she walked back to the Inn. Once she was secured in her room, the thoughts of why that werewolf didn't kill her bothered her to no end. She then put her guns away, took off her coat and boots, and proceeded in getting ready to take a shower, and then to bed.

*X*X*X*

During the day, Aeries acted like a normal American tourist. She took pictures, went sight seeing, and even went into little shops to find a souvenir to bring back. As the evening grew near, she decided to go into the local pub to treat herself to a drink. She entered the quaint pub, and smirked when all the men noticed her as soon as she walked in. She noticed the women who were with their men tug at them to make them pay attention to them. Aeries was 5'9", well built, attractive, and only 22. She could walk the walk and talk the talk when it came to using men. She learned this trait when she was 16, and it only improved with time. She went to the bar, and sat down on the stool. The bartender went to her, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"What are you having, miss?" he asked her as he was drying a glass. Just when she was about to order, a young man with blue hair sat down next to her, and smiled at her a little.

"I'll have cherry vodka with ice and a lime please," she ordered once she returned the small smile to the man. When the bartender returned with her drink and told her how much it was, the blue haired man gave him money and smiled at the fiery redhead.

"Let me get that," he said and smiled at her again.

"Thank you," Aeries said and took a sip of her drink.

"You're a tourist, aren't you?" he asked her and took a sip of his beer. Aeries laughed a little and nodded once she took another sip.

"What gave it away?" she asked and smirked at him. So far, she liked what she saw of him: long blue hair that was spiked on the top, attractive, and from what she could tell, he was well built. The only thing she found unsettling about him was his eyes. His yellow eyes looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't figure it out.

"You're accent," he said and then asked, "What's you're name?"

"Aeries," she said and smirked at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear," he said and took her hand, and lightly kissed it, "I'm Saix."

"Charmed," she said and then asked, "So, you're obviously not from here either. Where are you from?"

"On the contrary, I live here, but I'm originally from England," he answered her. Aeries nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"So, where are you from?" he asked her.

"I'm an American," she said to him simply.

"And are you here on business or pleasure?"

"I'm in the business of pleasure, and what pleases me is that I'm looking for someone," she answered him._His eyes…he's that werewolf from last night_, she thought to herself. She knew what he was and what he wanted now. Her adrenaline kicked in as this little game of question and answer went on.

"Would you be looking for a good man?" he asked her with a smirk. _Smart girl. She already figured out who I am_, he thought and his already present smirk grew wider. Aeries laughed softly at the ridiculous question, but she decided to play along with him.

"You can say that, sure," she said to him, and finished off her drink. Saix finished off his beer, and when a good song started playing, Aeries hopped off her stool and took his hand in hers.

"Dance with me," she said and gently tugged him to the dance floor. Saix nodded a little and followed her. The song that was playing was a heavy rock song, and Aeries loved it. Saix liked the song too, but he was a little distracted at how this beautiful vixen was dancing. Every movement she made with her body just practically screamed sex, and Saix was there to enjoy it. Once the song was over, Aeries laughed a little and looked at Saix to read his reaction. She knew what she was doing. _Now all I got to do is get him to take me back to his place and I'll kill him there_, she thought.

The next song that played was a slow song, and Saix pulled her in close to dance with her. Aeries didn't resist him, and instead started slow dancing with him. He leaned in close to her ear, and whispered, "I know who you are and why you're here."

Aeries' eyes widened a little, but then she calmed herself down and whispered into his ear, "Is that so? Tell me then."

"You're a hunter and you're here to kill me."  
Aeries didn't say anything after that. She grew quiet and nervously nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought. Finally, she leaned in close and whispered, "If you know that, why didn't you kill me last night and why are you here with me?"

"You're the one. I can't kill you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're my lifemate."

The redhead stopped dancing and stared up at him.

"You can't be serious," she said to him. True, she felt a strange flutter in her stomach toward him, but she chose to ignore it. He's a werewolf. I can't be with him even if I wanted to, she reasoned with herself. Saix pulled her a little closer and stared into her ginger eyes.

"I'm dead serious, Aeries. I couldn't kill you last night because you're the one. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"I do…werewolves can't kill a potential lifemate," Aeries stared back into his golden eyes. She didn't notice the others staring at them. She didn't notice anyone else in that pub, except for Saix. This new knowledge completely caught her off guard. Her stomach was still doing that little flutter, and she found herself stepping closer to him and didn't try to push him away.

"That's right," he said to her and gently ran his fingers through her long silky hair. Aeries tilted her head into his hand, and continued to look up into his eyes. Then, she did something she never thought she'd do.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" she asked him. Saix smiled at her, and gently kissed her forehead.

"Is that what you want?" he asked her. She simply nodded her answer and didn't lose eye contact with him. Saix then led them off the dance floor, and grabbed their coats. Once he helped her into her coat, they were out of that pub and walking down the cobble stone street.

*X*X*X*

_What the hell am I doing? I never do this…_, Aeries kept thinking as she and Saix walked back to her room at the Inn she was staying at. She was rather nervous since she never asked a guy to come back to her place. She would much rather go to the guy's place so that she can leave whenever she wants. Her hand shook a little as she tried to unlock her room door for Saix. Saix smiled and placed his hand over hers to calm her down a little. He helped her open the door, and she led him inside. Once they were both inside, she closed the door behind them and locked it.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked her as he took his coat off. Aeries shrugged off her black trench coat and laid it on the chair.

"I've never asked a man back to my place before," she answered him sheepishly. Saix laughed a little and nodded some.

"Fair enough. I've never been with someone as aggressive as you…but I like it," he answered her. Aeries smirked some and said, "I'm one of a kind."

"If you don't want to do this, tell me now," he said to her and gently stroked her hair again. Aeries loved having her hair played with, and tilted her head into his hand once more.

"I want to," she answered him finally, and stepped closer to him. _What am I doing? He's the very thing I hunt and kill for a living!_ She ignored her thoughts, and just wanted to feel for once instead of think. She gently placed her hands on the sides of his neck and looked up at him again, taking in his gaze. He looked down at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Saix leaned in a little closer, and said, "I'm going to kiss you now, and once I start, I won't be able to stop. Are you sure you want this to go further?"

"I'm sure," Aeries said, and leaned closer to him to kiss him, but never closed the gap. Saix knew her little game, and closed the gap, kissing her gently. Aeries deepened the kiss and pressed more of her body against his. Saix licked at her bottom lip to coax her lips apart, and which in turn, she parted without hesitation. He inserted his slick muscle within her warm orifice, and Aeries swirled their tongues together. She simulated with her tongue what she wanted from him. Saix lightly bit her tongue to show her who's running the show here, but Aeries nipped his lip in retaliation. Saix could tell she wouldn't be so easily dominated. Aeries broke the kiss and led him to her bed. She took a step back and pulled her black tank top off to reveal a black bra beneath it. Saix pulled his dark green shirt off and kissed down her throat. Aeries ran her hands up and down his muscular chest and stomach and loved how he felt. He reached around behind her and unsnapped her bra. She let it fall off her shoulders, down her arms and into the floor. Saix looked down at her lovely mounds, and smirked.

"I didn't think you were that type," he said to her and cupped them within his hands.

"I'm full of surprises," Aeries answered and kissed him again. Saix then pulled a little on her nipple rings, causing her to moan some since they were so sensitive. She had small breasts, but they did her justice. Saix's skilled hands kneaded her breasts as he kissed her again. He slid a hand down her stomach and felt her belly button piercing, and he smirked. He broke the kiss and nipped at her neck a little.

"What other piercings do you have?" he asked in her ear.

"My tongue, but I took the bar out for today," she answered and nibbled on his ear. Both his ears were pierced, and she liked that. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and laid back. She pulled Saix down with her and she parted her legs to better accompany him. Saix settled between her legs and went to work on sucking on her nipples. She moaned and ran her fingers through his soft blue hair. Saix pulled away, and started undoing her Tripp pants. Aeries put her hand over his, and said, "I showed you my tits, now show me what you've got in those jeans."

"Oh I think you'll like it," Saix said and stood up just long enough to kick his shoes off and undo his jeans. He pulled them down along with his boxers, and revealed his massive member. Aeries smirked at the sight of it, and sat up a little. She kissed his stomach and took it into her hand to only find that he had three bars on the underside of his shaft. She pulled back and lifted it up to look at it, and he had three piercings just as she felt. She rubbed at them and felt herself just get that much wetter.

"A Jacob's Ladder," she said with a smirk. She had never been with a man with piercings on his member before, so this was new to her. Saix moaned slightly at her touch, but he managed to smirk at her.

"Like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she answered and pulled him back on top of her. He went to work on taking her pants and panties off, and smirked at the sight of her clean shaven mound.

"Do you usually keep it so clean?" he asked as he rubbed at her bare skin.

"I try, but the carpets match the drapes in case you were wondering," Aeries explained with a smirk. Saix kissed down her stomach and sucked lightly on her belly button piercing as he started rubbing her little clit. He felt how wet she was, and that made his member grow all the harder. Aeries moaned and opened up her legs to him more to show him she liked what he was doing so far. Saix kissed lower and lower until he was lashing his tongue across her clit. This made Aeries arch her back and moan a bit louder. Seeing how much she liked it, Saix kept on doing it for a good measure. Aeries moans became louder and louder, and once she thought she was going to achieve her high, Saix stopped and got on top of her. She was a little annoyed that he didn't finish her, but then again, this kept her interested. She hiked her legs up and Saix entered her in one long push. Aeries moaned and thought she was going to cum on the spot. His piercings felt incredible inside of her along with the feeling of his thick dick inside of her. Saix paused to let her adjust, and once she was adjusted to his size, he started sawing in and out of her. Aeries moved her hips against his, meeting his massive member with her tight entrance with each of his thrusts. She arched her back into him and Saix bit her neck as he drove deeper inside of her. She moaned low and sexy with each thrust and scratched up and down his back. Saix felt his climax building, but he held back for her. He wanted her to climax first.

"Saix…" she moaned and bit at his neck and shoulder. Saix groaned slightly and slid his hand down her flat stomach. He balanced himself up on his elbow, and started rubbing her clit with his free hand. Aeries moaned louder and came hard without warning. She moaned her lover's name as pure ecstasy took over. Saix groaned as he came inside of her. Aeries clung to him as they both rode the waves of passion together. Once their high had ended, Aeries found herself kissing him deeply and arching her back since he was still inside of her and dead on her g-spot. Saix ground his hips into hers to tease her. Aeries moaned and came again, except this time it wasn't a big climax. Saix felt her walls contracting around his member and he moaned at the feel of it. She arched up into him again, and he held her in his arms as he sat up on his knees with her on his lap. His organ was still buried deep within her and she moved her hips some when they were in that new position. She kissed him again and just let him hold her. She liked being in his arms, despite the fact that she was ordered to kill him. I can't kill him. I understand now why he couldn't kill me because I can't kill him either. I feel connected to him somehow. Saix held her close and then kissed her forehead.

"Still plan to kill me?" he asked her quietly.

"I can't kill you," she answered, "I don't want to kill you."

"You feel it now too, don't you?" he asked her. Yes, she did. Although she couldn't quite explain it, she did feel the strange attraction to him.

"Turn me," she said suddenly. Saix pulled away slightly, only to gaze into her red-orange eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Make me what you are. I have this horrible feeling that if you don't turn me into a werewolf that we'll lose each other," she answered.

"I could never lose you, and besides, if the hunters found out you turned…"

"They'll hunt me down anyway for not killing you. Turn me so that we'll have a better chance of avoiding them."

Saix grew quiet. He weighed the pros and cons of turning her, and then came to a decision.

"Aeries, I'm going to take you to my home tomorrow. I'll turn you then so that you can stay at my place and go through the change there. I don't want anyone here hearing any of it," he explained. Aeries nodded and kissed him as if to thank him. Saix kissed her back and smiled at her. _She's one of a kind._ Aeries got off of Saix's lap and lied down on the bed. Saix lied down beside her and pulled her onto his chest. Aeries kissed him again and nuzzled close to his chest. She pulled the blankets over them and yawned. She sighed contently and listened to the sound of his beating heart as she drifted off to sleep. Saix busied himself with playing with her hair, and too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Sex, Love, Hetero pairing w/ my OC, language, and angst.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else affiliated with Square Enix or Disney. I just own the plot and my original character(OC), Aeries. No stealing her please!

II.

Saix was the first to wake. Aeries had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. Although Saix didn't really mind it too much, he did want to get up. He didn't like staying in bed once he was awake. _Well, if she was going to kill me, last night while I was asleep would've been the best time._ He gently nuzzled into her soft mound of red hair and kissed the top of her head. Aeries stirred a little, but didn't wake. He busied himself with moving her long hair off to one side. Once he moved it over, he noticed something on her left shoulder blade. He leaned up to see what it was, and he smiled some. She had a tattoo of a blue wolf howling at the moon. He delicately traced his middle finger over its tribal lines over and over again. Aeries woke up feeling him trace her tattoo.

"You found it, huh?" she said sleepily and didn't move.

"I did. Why didn't I notice it last night?" he asked and kissed the top of her head again.

"Probably because of the position we were in," Aeries said with a smirk. She rolled off of him and onto her side with her back to him. Saix moved closer behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed on the back of her neck.

"I need to tell you something," Aeries said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Saix hummed and kissed down her shoulder and on her back a little.

"I I can't have a baby later on if we wanted one," she explained. Saix only laughed a little and went back to showering her shoulder with kisses.

"Why are you worried about something like that right now?" he asked with his smile still displayed on his lips.

"I'm not worried I'm just warning you about what you're getting yourself into," she explained coolly. On the inside, however, she was terrified about this whole thing. All of this was happening so fast and she didn't know what to do about any of it.

"You're worried that I'm going to find something about you that I don't like," he corrected. He did have a point, but then again, almost all the men in her life left her in some shape or form.

"You'll find something about me that isn't up to your standards and then you'll leave me," she said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't talk about anything like that because I'll never leave your side. You're the one I want and I don't give a damn about your past or what you've done or the things you've been through hell, even if you can't have a baby. I want you, Aeries. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone before in my life. I meant it when I said it earlier: I'm not leaving you," Saix explained. Aeries had flipped over onto her back and was looking at him when he was talking to her. She fell silent because she never had anyone say things like that to her before. She didn't know what to say. Saix sat up and ran his fingers through his long choppy hair. _I've already scared her._

"I've never had anyone say anything like that to me before," Aeries said after the silence.

"I know. I'm sorry I said all that at once. You haven't even gotten used to me yet much less how I feel," he explained. Aeries smiled and sat up with him. She brushed his hair off his neck and kissed it. She even nipped at it a little.

"I've always wanted someone to want me so much that it hurts, despite of my past deeds," Aeries explained, "And to tell you the truth: I love wolves. I hate being a hunter. My father was a hunter, and I of course followed in his footsteps because I'm sort of a daddy's girl. The only reason I kept at this for so long is because it pays well and so that my father will be proud of me."

"But will you always live in your father's shadow?"

"No. Now I have a reason to leave the clan and live my own life."

"Are you certain you want to turn into what I am?"

"Yes. I've never been so certain about something in my whole life."

"I can't do this here. I have an idea: how about we get you all packed up and checked out of this Inn and then I'll take you back to my place? There, I can keep an eye on you while you go through the change."

"Okay," Aeries said and got out of the bed. She didn't bother with trying to cover up since he's already seen everything about her. She took her nipple and belly button rings out and laid them on the dresser. When she got to the bathroom door, she smiled, turned and said, "I'm going to take a shower before we do anything though."

"Can I join you?" Saix asked with a smirk and got out of bed. He was one of those people who loved morning sex, and his member proved it. It was at half mast already, and just seeing Aeries walk around naked like that was starting to make it harden just a little bit more.

"I don't see why not," she said and sashayed into the bathroom. Saix busied himself with taking out the studs from his cock, and once they were all taken out, he was in the bathroom and had her pinned against the shower's tile wall in no time. Aeries kissed him passionately, and lifted her leg up as Saix was lifting her up and placing her legs around his waist. Once they were situated, Saix entered her with one long thrust and moaned at how wonderful she felt to him. She was so hot and inviting and she moaned loudly when he slammed against her g-spot. Saix had hooked his arms with her legs, making her bend up and where he could easily control how much of his massive organ to insert. Aeries just held onto his shoulders and enjoyed every moment of it. She loved the feel of his member inside of her, and she moaned loudly to show him. He slid her up and down over his hard shaft, and moaned himself at how good she felt. Aeries clawed at his shoulders and came hard within the next thrust. Saix wasn't going to just let her have one orgasm. Oh no, he had stamina built up for this, and kept slamming harder and faster into her g-spot. Aeries kept moaning and was trying to move her hips with him. When she came for the second time, she felt her muscles within clamp hard around his member as she moaned deeply with bliss. When she relaxed enough, Saix starting sawing in and out of her again. Her g-spot was still sensitive from before, and with each thrust she moaned loudly and chanted something that sounded like his name. Then, Saix came hard and groaned in his pleasure. Aeries came for the third time, and when she felt his hot seed jet inside of her, it just sent her over the edge. They both moaned loudly and held each other close when the waves began to die back down. Aeries kissed Saix deeply as he slowly pulled out of her. He sat her back down and her legs ached from the strange position she was in for so long. She steadied herself, and just held him. Saix held her in his arms, and kissed her forehead a few times to help calm her.

"That was really hot," she said to him finally and stepped back into the already running water to get her hair wet.

"Yes it was," Saix agreed and smiled.

*X*X*X*

Aeries and Saix made it to his home, which to Aeries, looked like a mansion. She was over exaggerating, but to her, it was a mansion. She lived in a dinky little apartment in New Orleans, so anytime there was a house, it was large to her. She stepped inside and stared at how lovely the furnishings were. The walls were painted lovely colors of golds, greens, and earth tones. It felt like a welcoming environment. As she wondered from room to room, and then eventually up the stairs into the master bedroom, Saix smirked at her in amusement.

"You look as if you've never been inside of a house before," he said with a chuckle and followed her upstairs.

"A house this huge and nice? No," she said and looked at his king sized bed. She flipped the black and grey comforter off the bed at a corner, and smirked at the black satin sheets. She ran her hand over them, and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Satin sheets? Expecting a booty call?" she asked playfully.

"Well there's this crazy redheaded chick I found at the pub last night " Saix teased and set her suitcase and bag down beside his dresser. Aeries stuck her tongue out at him and then sat down on his bed. She grew quiet, and then looked up at him.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked and started picking at her nails. Saix got on his knees in front of her and rested his chin on top of her thigh.

"You know I would," he said and looked up at her with his golden eyes.

"Can I see you in your wolf form?" she asked and started playing with his blue hair. Saix stood and took a step back.

"Is that what you want?" he asked her. Aeries nodded and leaned back on her palms on the bed. Saix then closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. He thought of nothing but becoming his inner wolf, and soon, his body took on the shape. He was on all fours, and soon his fur became thick and his eyes were more prominent in color. He opened his eyes once the transformation was complete, and Aeries smiled a little. Saix in his wolf form was beautiful. He was a bluish grey color with his x scar showing through on his face. His yellow wolf eyes were even more haunting to the redhead. She sank down into the floor on her knees, and looked at him. Saix didn't move, and just continued to gaze at her. She then extended her hand, and started to pet him. He nudged his head up into her hand and stepped closer to her. Her smile broadened, and she was soon scratching behind his ears like she would a normal dog.

"You're pretty in your wolf form," Aeries said and kissed his forehead. She kissed the center of his 'x' scar and was still petting him. Saix's tail wagged and he licked her cheek. He then nuzzled close to her and she smiled again.

"How did you get that scar on your forehead?" she asked him as she continued to pet him. Saix took a couple of steps back, and turned back into his human form. He was still in the floor with her, and sat in front of her.

"My brother Xigbar and I got into a fight," Saix answered and smirked a little. Aeries' eyebrows furrowed together and she smiled a little. She was an only child, and didn't know anything about sibling rivalry.

"Okay what was the fight about?" she asked and looked up into his golden eyes.

"Father needed to choose one of us as his successor. Father picked me, and that pissed Xigbar off to no end. So, we got into a fight. He left me this scar on my forehead, and I took out his right eye. To make matters worse, we fought each other with silver laced daggers," he explained.

"So obviously you won, right?" Aeries asked and was still a little confused at how two people who were related could get into such a horrible fight.

"Yeah, after I took out his eye and he fell to the ground, he gave up and father stepped in," Saix said and smirked a little. Aeries slowly lifted an eyebrow in confusion, and then shook her head. Saix smirked a little and then added, "Xigbar and I never got along. This little spat between us is nothing new. He's earned more scraps and scars from me over the years. Most of the time, he just plays it off as a surfing accident."

"And I thought my family situation was messed up," Aeries added and looked at him. Saix took her hands into his and looked at her.

"What's your family like?" he asked her and playfully nibbled on her knuckles.

"It's just me and my dad. My mom died while giving birth to me and dad raised me with a little help from my uncles well, they're not really related to my dad, but they're other hunters who are like brothers to my dad," she explained and then shook her head a little, "I'm rambling, sorry."

"No, its okay," Saix said and snickered a little, "Go on. This sounds interesting."

"There's not much to tell, really," Aeries explained and looked at him again. She started playing with his hair again and smiled a little.

"Dad was a hunter and was gone a lot. I hung out with my uncle Vinnie most of the time while my dad was gone. When I got older, I wanted to be a hunter too just like my dad. So, dad started taking me with him and taught me how to use a gun. Uncle Vinnie was a better marksman then dad, so he started teaching me too. When I turned sixteen, I shot my first lycan," she explained. Saix listened to her story intently, even though when she said she shot and killed her first lycan, he shivered a little.

"How did you feel when you killed your first lycan?" he asked her.

"Cold," she answered bitterly, "I was cold and numb afterward. Like I told you earlier, I hate being a hunter."

"Now you don't have to be one anymore. Are you ready for me to turn you?"

"Yes."


End file.
